


Life's Complicated. And Then You Fall In Love/Lust With Your Son

by honeylove123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Innocent Liam, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Sexual Tension, not between main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylove123/pseuds/honeylove123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was abused by his father, Des Styles, for a long time. The abuse, that had been sexual, physical, and emotional, had started at a ripe age of 6 for Harry. It didn't end until he was 16 and he was put into an adoption center. Liam and Louis Payne-Tomlinson, decide to adopt him. Harry falls in love with Liam, and Liam falls in love with him too, but would never make a move. One day, while Louis is on a "business trip", Harry decides to take things into his own hands. With the knowledge that Liam is basically blind in the morning, he sneaks to Liam's room and instead of giving a blowjob to Liam, he ends up getting one from Liam (who thought he was Louis). It was at this moment that Liam realized that he had fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempted: Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new at writing, please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism.

Harry was Louis' adopted underage son, who had been sexually abused in the previous home he was in. No matter how much therapy he received, he never truly recovered and though he wasn't forced to do anything, he felt obligated to do what he was taught in his previous home.

Flashback:

" _Little slut_ ," Des practically cooed at Harry as he lifted his chin, making Harry look at him from his current position of being down on his knees and hands.

" _I've just given you dinner. Don't you think I deserve a reward for showing kindness to someone as worthless and irrelevant as you_?" Des asked, smiling cruelly. Harry's body trembled as he nodded yes, even though every fiber in his being was telling him to tell Des no, to run, to do something-but Harry knew better than to follow his instincts. Des' other hand tightened in his hair.

" _You are to answer me when addressed to, you little piece of shit_ ," Des growled out, making Harry whimper out a pathetic, " _Yes, Sir._ " Des unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and his disgustingly hard cock popped out. Harry swallowed hard and fought back tears as he leaned forward and took the man he called his father's length into his mouth.

Background information:

When Louis and Liam had entered the adopting agency that day, they were looking to take care of a baby. They weren't expecting to take home a teenager that day, but after meeting Harry and quickly bonding, the two knew that he was who they wanted to care of. **Correction** : Liam was sure they had found who they wanted to take care of, not Louis.

First, Louis didn't trust Harry because of the way he had intently stared at Liam the day they met, like he couldn't take his eyes off him. Louis was aware that Liam was very handsome and hot, but he didn't want a kid that they were planning on bringing in to their own home to be looking at his fiance of three years like that. He made sure he pressed close to Liam that day. Second there was the issue that they were warned that Harry was suffering some physiological damage, or post traumatic stress disorder due to physical, mental, and sexual abuse. Liam dismissed it, a firm believer in not believing in labels, but Louis always kept it in the back of his head.

Anyway, they signed the papers agreeing to be legal guardians of Harry for seven months, a kind of trial period to see if Harry fit well into their lives and vice versa. They would get a visit every four weeks from a social worker who would deem if Harry was being treated right and if their home was a suitable living space for him. They went to get Harry, who gave no emotion at being told they were going to adopt him. He simply nodded and followed them into Liam's Porsche, never responding to their questions with a full answer, giving a low yes or no from time-to-time before he finally stopped speaking.

Louis soon got frustrated because they were trying to know more about Harry, but he kept brushing them off! Liam noticed and put an arm on his shoulders, muttering out a warning, " _Louis..._ " Louis nodded and breathed out deeply, as he let it go. They never noticed the flinch the teenager gave at Louis' frustration or the fear starting to creep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized softly, eyes down as he fiddled around with his hands.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Liam stated, and Harry again apologized softly. Louis and Liam's eyes both got soft and Liam replied," There's nothing to apologize for, Harry". The car-ride again went silent, and it remained this way for the remainder of the trip.

Harry fit into their house, (though he was closer to Liam than Louis), and soon came out his shell, with happy green eyes, a bright smile, and an inviting warm laugh. However, he still suffered; he would have nightmares of his father and wouldn't speak to anyone for the rest of the week except Liam, which Louis accepted though it hurt him. He would sometimes have hallucinations of his father coming to get him, and would claw at the air and cry until Liam would shake him roughly and remind him, " Everything's okay, Haz. Your father is never going to hurt you again".

Harry soon fell in love with Liam and hate with Louis, believing that Liam was everything he needed in this life: Whenever he was sad, Liam would cheer him up. Whenever he was in a situation, Liam would be the first to be there and get him out of it. Whenever he was crying, Liam would wrap his arms around him tightly and would hug him and sing to him until he stopped. Whenever he was having a nightmare, Liam would wake him up and hold him tightly against his chest and whisper sweet and calming words into his ears. Whenever he was hallucinating, Liam would wake him out of his stupor and calm him down. Whenever he was insecure, Liam would assure him that he was one of the most handsome teenage boys he'd ever seen and list off a whole list of compliments that always left Harry blushing, but a bit more self-confident than before. Liam was always looking out for him. How could he not fall in love with him?

He was pretty sure Liam wanted him too, because he caught the lingering stares Liam would give him when he would only walk around in boxers and how with dark eyes that made him shiver, (in a good way), he would watch Harry as he ate popsicles, lollipops, candy-canes, and any other food that could be used to tease. But then he also caught the guilty expressions that would come over Liam's face after watching him. He knows Liam cares for him, so he figured that with a few tricks up his sleeves, he could get Liam to be his, happy and guilt-free.

But then there was the issue of Louis, Liam's fiance of three years. Harry didn't want to be a homewrecker, but Harry knew Louis and Liam's relationship wouldn't last long because Louis was fooling around with this Zayn bloke, telling Liam he was going on business trips, and Liam was starting to notice small signs of Zayn on Louis: Hickeys, bruises, etc. Plus, it wouldn't be long until Louis saw traces of Harry on Liam: Scratches, (that will be created down Liam's back when Liam pounds roughly into him), love bites, (to mark Liam as his), etc.

Anyway,lets go back, shall we? To the present where Louis had went on a "business trip" and after having a nightmare, Harry crawled into Liam's bed and slept there. Convinced that Louis had come home early from his "trip", Liam was woken up by who he assumed to be Louis giving him head in the morning, but he stopped "Louis" from making him cum and set out to return the favor first. It was only after the person spoke while coming did Liam realize the person he had just blew and swallowed their cum was Harry.

"Oh my God," Liam said, shocked as he backed away from Harry, guilt eating at him. Harry, still on a high from his orgasm, smiled goofily and reached out for Liam, but Liam was already out of within-arm's reach distance from Harry. " **Oh my God**!" Liam repeated, hands going to tug at his hair," I just blew my son. I just blew my **_underage, adopted son_**! Louis is going to divorce me and Harry will put me in jail!" Liam ranted. Harry looked on, eyes wide as he saw what an innocent blowjob was doing to Liam. Liam was still backing away from Harry, who had gotten off the bed and started to come towards him.

"Please stay back, Harry, I can't believe that I did that to you or Louis! I broke the trust both of you had for me and I don't deserve either of you two!" Liam cried out between sobs and he tightened himself into a ball and cried in the corner of the rooms. Harry's heart was breaking, for sure, and he wanted to calm down Liam and blow him. He focused on calming down Liam first and waddled over to him, penis swaying from side-to-side as he walked. He gently approached Liam and hugged him hard, even though Liam tried to break out of his hold by wiggling around.

"It's okay, Liam. You're not going to jail, well not unless you..." Harry let his words trail off, and Liam's head shot up.

"Unless I-? Are you blackmailing me, Harry?" Liam asked, eyes opened wide and eyebrows almost touching his hairline, and Harry nodded, an evil smile on his face. "Really? Are you seriously going to - Let me not, including with what I did. So um, what do you want, Haz?" Liam asked, scared.

"I want.... _you_ ," Harry said slowly, but clear enough for Liam to understand what he said. Liam's face scrunched up in confusion.

Liam asked, " What do you mean, you want me?" with a confused,yet cautious tone that went against his question. Liam knew what Harry was asking for but he didn't want to misunderstand what Harry meant and needed clarification.

"Exactly what my phrase suggests. _I want to feel your dick, your balls, and the sensation of your dick going down my throat and shooting a load of cum down it. I want you to finger me then fuck me until I can't walk straight for weeks. I want to experience angry, gentle, and rough sex with you. I want you to wank all over me and cover me with your cum. I want to hold you down and continuously blow you to see how many times you can come until you start to come dry. I want you to lift me into your arms, spread my cheeks, and eat me out for so long that I'm sensitive and dripping wet, ready for your big cock to ram into me. I want to kiss and hug you while watching a movie with Chinese takeout as our dinner. I want you to mark me yours with love bites and hickeys and to take care of me_ ," Harry purred out, looking at Liam seriously with want, desperation, and hope in his eyes.

Liam seriously couldn't believe what Harry just told him. His young,very sexy adopted sexually abused son wanted him, an engaged, older man of eight years. His young, very sexy adopted sexually abused son that he had lusted after for weeks, wanted him. And Lord, as much as Liam wanted to agree that he wanted that too and pull the younger boy closer to him and kiss him senseless, he couldn't.

First, he was engaged to Louis, the man that he was, no is, in love with and has been for the last three years. Second, Harry was underage. Liam could get arrested for this. Third, Harry was young and could always change his mind and Liam knew that he would be hurt if Harry was to move on with someone else afterwards. He was the adult. He had to be rational and make the wise decisions.

He took Harry's hand into his own, grasping it tightly, sweeping his thumb over Harry's knuckles before bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it. His eyes widened when Harry gasped and let out a moan, looking directly at Liam as his eyes darkened and the pupil was on its way to dilating. Shit. Harry wasn't joking when he said he wanted him. The last time Louis had moaned at him like them with his blue eyes this dark, they had a sex marathon afterwards. _Oh boy_.

"Harry?" Liam caught his attention from where Harry's eyes were looking him up and down, (he was still naked).

"Yes, Liam?" Harry answered, voice all breathy. Liam gulped and quietly asked for strength so he wouldn't jump this beautiful, **UNDERAGE** , tempting **BOY** , that was HIS **SON**.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Harry. I love Louis too much to betray him, er, again. I find it flattering that you wanted me, but I'm unavailable and I'm pretty sure you'll find another boy out there that will return these feelings you have," Liam said awkwardly, reaching up to lightly scratch the back of his head, uncomfortable.

Harry nodded and then replied, "So does this mean you don't find me fuckable? _I_ _f you do, and want to fuck, Louis would never know. Plus, I really want to suck your big dick and have your cum slide down my throat_ ," easily as Liam choked, face turning into a dark shade of red that continued it's way down his neck. Harry kind of wanted to trace it with his tongue. Oh, who was he kidding? Harry wanted to do more than that.

"It's not that I don't find you fuckable-" Liam started, but was cut off.

"So you do want to fuck me, you're just worried about Louis finding out," Harry stated, cheekily grinning.

"No, there isn't going to be any Louis finding out anything because we won't be doing anything, Harry,"Liam tried to growl out and intimidate Harry, but Harry wasn't scared. In fact, he was turned on.

" _Whatever you say, Daddy_ ," Harry replied and Liam immediately blushed because he had a Daddy kink. (Harry knew this already because one time while Liam and Louis were having sex, he had listened to the sound of Liam's moans so he could wank to them and he heard Louis tell Liam," _Oh, so good, Daddy. So good_ ," and Liam reply with," _Everything must be good for my little boy_ ").

Harry winked at him and leaned closer to him, now they were inches away from each other and told him in an innocent voice, " _I'll be a good boy for you_ ".

Liam swallowed upon hearing this, and backed up from Harry, a wave of guilt, shame, and arousal came over him as he felt the rising of his now semi-hard dick. (Jesus give him the strength).

"Stop it Harry, please. Can we just forget that this ever happened? Can you not blackmail me, and if you do, can it be for something other than me in exchange? Like, I don't know, a year's worth of bananas? I'm trying to be as faithful as I can to Louis right now," Liam pleaded, trying to convince Harry to lay off before he did something he would regret.

Harry could sense that Liam's resolve was breaking and grinned to himself. He was so close to getting Liam and was just a few words away. He quickly morphed his face into a sad one. It was easy, he had learned from his father how to fake faces and emotions.

"Alright, Liam. You win. I guess I can't blackmail you because it's not like I tried to stop you from blowing me and just laid back and enjoyed when I know it wasn't right. Plus, I started things by blowing you first. But you know what? You can't say I didn't try to get the person I love. You're my first love and I'm choosing you and all I want is -you know what, never mind," Harry "sadly" ranted to Liam, who was going to leave in relief that his horrible deed would be kept a secret, but then both the ending and Harry's face caught his interest.

"What is it, Harry? What do you want?" Liam asked, feeling that it was his duty to at least do something for Harry, after letting him go blackmail free. Harry shook his head.

"Just go, Liam," Harry said, and tried to push him away. Liam stumbled a bit and almost fell, but he caught his balance and made his way to Harry again.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you want," Liam said stubbornly, giving Harry a look that  
meant that he would stay there all day until Harry told him what he wanted.

"You're going to laugh at me," Harry said childishly.

"I won't, I really won't," Liam promised, secretly hoping it wasn't something like unlimited to access to sweets or cracking all the jokes he wants without complaint.

"I want you to kiss me," Harry said, before "shyly" ducking his head away from Liam's direction.

"I don't know, Harry... We're already in deep shit for blowing each other," Liam commented. "But, being your first love and all, I should, only this once," Liam decided, giving in.

Outside of Liam's view, Harry smirked - his naive, innocent boy act never failed him. He practically lunged at Liam, bringing their lips firmly together. Liam was surprised at first by Harry's sudden movement, but he quickly reciprocated the kiss, dry lips sliding against each other until he carefully stuck his tongue into Harry's wet, hot mouth.

Harry expertly twisted his tongue with Liam's, stroking against it, it's velvety feel sending chills down his back. Liam took dominance of the kiss, tongue not only exploring Harry's, but the rest of his mouth, sucking on his teeth, stroking his gums, making Harry pull away for air. It felt as if Liam was literally sucking the air out of his body. Harry caught Liam again in a kiss, and then felt Liam push him up against the wall and cage him there, one hand behind him leaning on the wall, and the other tangled in Harry's curls. He liked where this was going.

Liam forced a leg between Harry's, and started to rub his thigh against Harry's cock as he practically fucked Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry's eyes started to roll up and his knees were buckling; the friction of Liam's muscly thigh moving against his cock was simply delicious and although he would've liked to come then, he figures it was only fair he makes sure Liam comes first. Before, in the whole blowjob fiasco, Liam made sure Harry came, but never got to come because when he was about to, that was when he tended to Harry and his needs.

Liam quickly pulled away, a trail of saliva coming between their lips. Liam attached his mouth to Harry's neck, all sense of morals gone as he sucked the skin of Harry's neck - (so soft, so tender), watching love bites and hickeys blossom across the creamy, pale skin, turning it into an angry purple color. Harry's thoughts of pleasing Liam became a light murmur in the back of his head as lust and want blocked out all other thoughts.

Liam started to kiss his way down Harry's chest, leaving a groaning, trembling Harry in his wake, as he paused to lightly suckle the lightly haired treasure-trail Harry had, going down further and further. Liam removed his thigh, and Harry immediately missed the friction it had provided against his cock as his cock was now throbbing with the need to be touched.

" _Please... don't tease_ ," Harry begged as he felt Liam's fingers trail the insides of his inner thigh, never touching his balls or cock, which was now fully hard and leaking precome. Harry wanted to sneak a hand down to fondle himself, but they were too busy gripping Liam's back because Liam was practically holding him up. Liam chuckled.

" _Were you a good boy for Daddy, today_?" Liam questioned and Harry almost fainted at Liam's voice. Liam's voice, ugh. It sounded like pure sex, hot, raw, and full of desire. And then the words Liam purred to Harry was so arousing a gush of precome squirted out his cock.

Harry was quick to whimper out a, " _Yes, Daddy_ ," and push hips against Liam's searching for any friction against his cock. Liam chuckled and feeling sympathy for the boy, (his own cock was hard and leaking), he wrapped a hand a hand around Harry's dick.

Using the boy's precome as lubricant and making sure his hand was slick with it, he started to roughly jerk off Harry. He would use his other hand to fondle Harry's balls and he started to suck on all of the love bites he left on the boy, leaving the boy a whimpering mess, who would occasionally groan out a, " _Yes_!" and thrust his hips up into Liam's hands since he could feel his orgasm approaching.

Harry managed to groan out, " _Daddy_!" as he came all over his stomach, chest, and Liam's hand. He watched with lidded eyes as Liam lifted the hand Harry had came all over and raised it to mouth, dark eyes never leaving Harry's.

Liam licked his hand clean, making sure to look at Harry as he told, more like _purred_  at him, " _Y_ _um, Harry. Your cum is delicious. I can't wait to taste it again. But you'd have to be a good boy for me, Harry. Can you do that_?" Harry's head spun with the huge amount of arousal that washed over him, his cock only twitching because he had just came and was sensitive. He swallowed hard.

"Y-yes, Daddy. I can be a good boy for you," Harry stuttered out, insanely turned on by Liam. Liam smiled at him and was going to say something but then it seemed as if a switch had been turned on as he quickly backed away from Harry, eyes wide and regret taking over his features.

"Fuck! I messed up, I messed up real bad! Louis' never going to forgive me. I made my son come twice, if that doesn't fuck up our relationship, I don't know what will!" Liam panicked, hands again reaching to touch his hair before stopping and hard cock for the second time that day going soft. He looked over to Harry and noticed that he hadn't moved and looked as if his world had just came crashing down. He had to keep in mind that Harry had a huge crush on him and to be careful with what he said because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Liam went to the bathroom where he retrieved a wet flannel and came back out. He stood in front of Harry, who hasn't said anything since Liam's last outburst, and started to clean him off.  
When he finished, he threw it into the sink for a rinse and awkwardly turned back to Harry.

"So how did you like your first love's kiss?" Liam asked in a teasing manner, in hopes to lighten the thick tension between them. Although Harry was still quite dazed and a bit angry at Liam for bringing up Louis and making him seem less important, he still took the unspoken bait that would lead to conversation.

"I loved it," Harry replied, " In fact it left me wanting more, and more I got". Harry winked at Liam who blushed cherry red, and diverted his gaze to the ground. Silence again erupted, the both of them unsure of what to say or do, shuffling awkwardly.

"I guess that's the end of that," Liam said, trying to be a good sport about the situation and let it be part of the past, and Harry wasn't going to let that happen over his dead body.

"No, it isn't. You see, you only gave me a sample taste of what being with you is like and now you've _awaken the true hunger_. _I want you, Liam, and I'll treat you good_. Don't worry, I won't forget how you got me to cum twice while I didn't for you. God be damned if I let Louis take you away from me now. _I'll be taking you very, very soon_ ," Harry said and with that, turned and left the room. (Harry loved dramatic exits).

His words and exit gave Liam enough reason to start freaking out and wonder what Harry meant and what he would do. He's scared and he hopes for the best in the future. He got up and went to go take a shower in hopes that it would help him clear his thoughts and feelings.

That didn't happen at all. Throughout all of it, all he continued to see Harry's face before him, hear the filthy words he told him, and could feel the blowjob he had started to give him that morning. He was usually a man of strong self-control, but when it came to Harry he wasn't. He shamefully wrapped a hand around himself and used the water to roughly jerk himself off to the day's events until he came, biting his lips so he wouldn't come yelling Harry's name.

Hence, the shame and guilt that overwhelmed him like a tidal wave. He refused to come out his room like a moody teenager because he was scared of facing Harry and doing something he may regret later on. He focused on the television and was watching a footie match when he heard a muffled sound coming from what he thinks is Harry's room.

He mutes the television and cocks his head to see if he'll hear the same sound again. He does and he gets up to investigate slowly, cautious of what he'll find out if he goes to Harry's room - Harry could be in danger. He leaves his room and closes his door slowly and quietly before heading to Harry's room.

He knocks on the door three times before letting out a loud, questioning,"Harry?" A loud moan erupts from the room and a wet slapping noise. Liam's eyes widen as he realizes what is going on; Harry's jerking off. He swallows hard, and he goes to leave but when he hears a moaned,  
" _Daddy_ ," he absolutely loses his sanity.

He stays at the door, listening to Harry's moans and the sound of Harry's hand sliding against his dick. He closes his eyes as his loose sweats suddenly become tight around his now hardening dick. His fingers twitch as he struggles between touching himself and not touching himself. His hands were just going under the waistband of his sweatpants when a knock came from downstairs, immediately pausing his actions and bringing him to his senses.


	2. Truth's Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' infidelity is found out.

He goes downstairs slowly, trying to calm himself down by thinking thoughts like his mother in a revealing bikini, dogs dying, and darkness and gloom. It worked for mostly, though there was still a slight budge in his sweats. He reached the door and was surprised when he felt hands on his back, turning around to see Harry, (with sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips to show a bit of Harry's treasure trail), behind him. 

"Harry, go to your room, I'll take care of this," Liam told Harry, who complied, (mostly), by going up the stairs but settling to look from outside his room where he couldn't be seen clearly.   
Liam opened the door to see one of the most attractive men in his doorway. He had tan skin, amber going on hazel eyes, a perfect quiff on top of his head, and tattooed covered muscles. He almost made Liam's mouth water.

He looked to see that the man was giving him the same once-over he had just given him. After seeing the man scan him from head to toe, pausing at his gaze at his sweatpants where Liam was still sporting a semi, Liam blushed once he realized where he was looking. "Um, hello. I'm Liam, and you are...?" Liam says, trying to attempt conversation with the man in front of him. The man licked his lips, eyes still locked on Liam's delicious looking bulge before bringing his gaze up to Liam's eyes, eyes hungry and amused. (Harry frowned from his spot at the hunger in Zayn's eyes. Back off. Now. Liam's mine.)

"Zayn," the man purred, eyes practically smoldering at Liam. "My name's Zayn". Liam diverted his gaze from Zayn's eyes and looked past Zayn's shoulders. "Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Liam questioned.

"Is Louis here? I need to talk to him," Zayn said, looking behind Liam. "No, he's on a business trip right now. I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seem you around before. Are you one of Louis' coworkers?" Liam questioned. Zayn looked at him and snorted, shaking his head. "His boyfriend, or the correct term would be, boy-toy," Zayn told him matter-of-factly. 

"What?" Liam asked, sure he's mistaken about what he heard Zayn just said. "I'm his boyfriend," Zayn repeated. He took in Liam's current state. Liam's eyes were wide and his hands were clenching open and closed. He cocked his head. "Is something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, the fact that I'm Louis' husband of three years should be worth something," Liam says   
brokenly. Zayn's eyes widen and he looks to Liam and quickly states," Lets just throw it out there that I never knew Louis had a husband". "Thanks?" Liam states and he steps backward as the cold reality of what he just found out hits him. 

Louis, the love of his life, has been cheating on him with someone else. Someone he can't even bring himself to hate because he didn't know and he looks just as crushed as Liam. "Do you want to come in?" Liam asked sadly, and Zayn nodded, expression matching Liam's. Liam stood back and let Zayn in, who walked in slowly. Liam sat on the couch and invited Zayn to do the same. 

Harry watched from a floor up, heart breaking as he saw Liam start to cry. He knew Louis' acts would soon be brought to light and he feels bad for both Zayn and Louis, though that quickly turns to jealousy when he saw Zayn puts his arms around him and pat his head. He grabs a pair of Liam's kinky handcuffs, (that suspiciously "went missing" a few months ago), stuffing it into the pocket of his sweats and went downstairs, glaring at Zayn as he sat down on the couch. "What happened?" he questioned innocently, as if he hadn't just eavesdropped on the whole conversation from upstairs.

Liam lifts his head from Zayn's shoulder, to look at him, and says, "Noth- You know what? I'm not going to lie to you, Harry. It turns out that your father is a two-timing son of a bitch". Harry's surprised at Liam's choice of words because Liam rarely curses. He was also admittedly a little bit turned on, but that's not important right now. First, he needs to comfort Liam then he could worry about seducing Liam into fucking him later (more like soon, very soon). 

"Oh Dad," Harry says and opens his arms, smugly smiling when Liam leaves Zayn's embrace to turn into his. Liam's head tucks into his shoulder and fits perfectly, and Harry's just enjoys the feeling of Liam in his arms, compliant and relaxed. He rubs Liam's back, whispering, "I knew you was too good for him," directly against Liam's ear, not missing the small shudder Liam gave afterwards.

"I guess I'll be leaving now," Zayn said, standing up. "I'm sorry Liam, I'll break up with him the next time I see him and I hope you divorce him. The bastard doesn't deserve either of us. Here's my number if you ever want to talk," Zayn continues, handing Liam a slip of paper. Zayn steps out and Harry holds Liam tighter to his body. Liam soon squirms out of Harry's hold so he can close the door, but returns back to the couch and returns to Harry's arms. 

After a while, Harry's arms feel tired and Liam hasn't moved from his spot. "Do you want to feel better?" Harry asks. Liam nods, and Harry tells him that he needs to get up. Liam lets him go, wondering what Harry's going to do now. He returns back with two pints of cookies and cream, one regular, the other organic. Harry hands Liam the regular cookies and cream along with a fork and sits back down before digging into his own organic ice cream.

The two just sit in silence, eating their ice cream. Harry waits until Liam has finished before   
asking him, "Do you feel a little better?" Liam smiles warmly at Harry, touched at Harry's attempt to cheer him up that was partially working. "Yeah," Liam replied, reaching over to grab Harry's hand and squeeze. "And all thanks to you, " he continues, and is almost blinded by Harry's wide smile.

"Would you like to feel even better?" Harry asks him and Liam considers it a moment before nodding. "Sure," he answers. He wonders what's Harry's going to do now. Probably get out his favorite movie, Toy Story? Or give him a cuddle?

Harry tells him to close his eyes and Liam cautiously complies. He hears Harry shuffles towards him and he quirks an eyebrow. What's Harry doing? He hears Harry tell him to hold out his wrists and he does, only to feel something metal touch them and hears a click. 

"What was that?" He asks Harry, who only shushes him. He's about to open his eyes but Harry reminds him to keep them closed. He feels Harry pull him up and he can tell he's being lead somewhere. He knows they went up the steps and entered one of the rooms when he's lead to sit on a bed. "You can open your eyes now, Liam," Harry told him.


End file.
